The Life and Times of Albus Potter
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Albus/Scorpius slash. from 1st yr. Al POV. Life is difficult and confusing but when life shuts a door, it'll always open a window. OMG! I uploaded Chap12 before Chap11! Pls forgive me! It's clear now! go and read it okay? I'm so sorry!
1. Beautiful Hair

Hey All.

A second generation fic which I came up with. I seem to have a strange attraction towards Scorpius/Albus, which is odd, but okay. Written in 'Scene' format skips amounts of time between scenes, but nothing fixed.

Enjoy darlings! I own nothing except the personality. :D

Scene 1; Beautiful Hair

Albus felt a lurch in his stomach, the kind of lurch you feel when you have ten seconds before the paper finishes, and you just realised that there was a giant 10-mark mistake in the beginning. The kind that feels like a splash of acid up the side of your stomach, burning as it goes.

The train was moving, and as he put his head as out the window, the gusts of ice cold wind rustled his jet black hair. He inhaled deeply, and felt calmer as the wind cooled him down. He sat back in his empty carriage; he had no desire to sit with James, for the fear of something odd happening in the form of unnatural colour changes, the sprouting of extra appendages and the addition of other living creatures to his person. He looked at his hands; they were so pale, like snow, and his eyes were green. This had caused him to be the butt of many 'Potter-in-Slytherin' jokes.

He hated it.

It scared him, especially since he was the only Potter in the family, that didn't know what was so great about Gryffindor; they had bullies and bad ideas too. That's all that mattered to him. He sighed again. He'd have to get into Gryffindor, but he, somehow, didn't want to. All he wanted to do, was to explore the mystery that was presented to him, by Slytherin.

The door slammed open.

A slender boy with the most beautiful hair ever walked in. His hair was the wonderful shade of silver-gold, and it hung smoothly in a rough uneven curtain around his slender, small boned face.

"Stop staring kid. It's rude." Albus started as the boy spoke, in a low tenor voice. (I'm in choir; low tenor to me is high, but not _that_ high)

"Sorry," Albus whispered. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Sorry."

"Sure." The boy walked in, followed by two bulky boys who looked rather unclear to why they were there. Then only did Albus realise that this imperious, _beautiful_, blonde haired boy, was but a first year.

"Call me Al." Albus offered, unsure, wondering if he sounded like a prick, or worse, gay.

"Why would I want to call you anything?" the boy asked coolly. Albus was scaring himself by the number of times he'd called the boy beautiful in his head.

The two boys snickered quietly. There was a silence, which Albus endured quietly, and the boy didn't seem to feel affected by, judging by the look on his face.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." The boy said, and Albus could feel through that sixth sense that his voice was kind, before it struck him. This was a Malfoy. Fudge.

"Al what?"

Albus sighed. "Albus Severus Potter."

The transformation was miraculous. From the easy-grin on his face and the indifferent look in his eyes, his face just turned cold, without any of his features changing. The smile was still there, not even stiff, but his eyes had just gone cold. "Potter, eh? Strange. I could have sworn you looked like a Malfoy. Get out."

Albus nodded, picked up his bag and walked out, as Scorpius slammed the door behind him. He understood perfectly why Malfoy hated him. He wondered why, amidst the palpitations of his heart, where his brother would be.


	2. Talking Hats and Sleeping Bags

Scene 2; Talking Hats and Sleeping Bags

As he walked through the hall, surrounded by other terrified first years', he watched the ceiling, and recalled the first book he had ever read, '_Hogwarts; A History'. _

His aunt Hermione Granger had presented it to him 2 weeks before his third birthday. He remembered the ensuing battle between his mother and Hermione, debating over weather it was right to put him under the pressures of education when he couldn't handle it, or weather it was right to educate the boy and give him a bit of an easier time when he started school.

His mother insisted that he was too young, and pressure to learn this would damage his self esteem. Hermione insisted that she had started reading at that time, and her life in Hogwarts, apart from the whole Voldemort thing, had been a breeze. Their husbands and Teddy Lupin sat around drinking beer and enjoying the show until Ginny had gone so far as to suggest that Hermione hadn't had any friends because of this intelligence.

Hermione hadn't spoken to Ginny for the next two weeks, until his birthday (he was her favourite niece) which had been a highly strained affair. Eventually, Ginny had broken down and blamed her outburst on the influence of Alcohol. Albus doubted that.

But either way. Uh-oh. He'd missed his name. Ah, there it was. Albus stepped up to the tallish stool, and unable to climb onto it, he put the hat on standing. It dipped below his eyes, so he couldn't see anything.

_Ah, another Potter. I never thought your father would survive to have children, let alone so many. _

Yeah well my mother likes kids.

_I can tell. Now, down to business. You are very interesting… I haven't seen anything like this for a long time. No preference between Gryffindor and Slytherin? How is that possible? _

Because I don't see the difference and because Gryffindor seems so ordinary, while Slytherin is so… So… -- Unable to find the words to describe the swelling of his heart and the confusions and excitement he experienced at the thought of Slytherin, he was glad when the hat understood.

_I see. And what's this? You want to change the world? Not save it?_

Nope. My father did that. I'm going to change it.

_I see. This is a very Slytherin tendency. _

I know. That's what scares me. Albus was very surprised at how easy it was to talk to the Hat. Perhaps it was because he didn't have speak; he was never good with words.

_Well, Albus Severus Potter, I hope you'll understand why I've chosen for you the path I have, and despite the difficulties you'll face, I know you will find solace in the truth of your existence, and I hope, and I pray, that you can, as you want change the world. You'll always have friends in Hogwarts, as long as I exist, and I hope that you can one day understand what I've done. _Before Albus had the time to ask what the hell that Hat was on, he was deafened by volume and silence in consecution as the hat yelled, _SLYTHERIN!_

So stunned was the audience, that Professor McGonagall even stepped up to the Hat and placed it on her head, quickly conferring with it, then replacing it on the stool, and looking at Albus with a glance full of respect, before pretending nothing had happened.

It was such a stunner that the applause for the other students was muted as Albus made his way to an empty seat at the Slytherin table. He couldn't ignore the looks on his family's faces, or the looks on the Slytherins' faces. This was going to be tough.

He had just condemned himself to hell.


	3. Revelations

Scene 3; Revelations

The moment dinner was over, as Albus was lead up to the dorms by the prefects, he was isolated by a radius of three people. He had never felt more alone in his life. The seniors were giving the first years' hints and tips to get them ahead in their school-life. He noticed that the Slytherins' existed and behaved like a close knit family within themselves and all behaviour outside was prompted by members of the family, within itself. Individually, the slytherins' had nothing against the outsiders, but to defend itself from the others who called them traitors and such the house had built up a wall from smaller shields.

No one could get hurt.

And then, he fell in love with his new house. They were definitely humans.

Now he had to write the dreaded letter home. No doubt James already had, not to mention every single person in the school. He shuddered at the thought.

Author's Note: Expecting 2 reviews ppl. glares

Love,

Lady Merlin


	4. Suffering in Silence

Scene 3; Revelations

Scene 4; Suffering in Silence

Albus had just about developed the impression that everything was going to be fine, when late one night as he immersed himself in an old book from the private Slytherin Collections, he was surrounded by that beautiful golden boy, Scorpius and his goons.

"Well, well Potter." His voice was ice, silky smooth, and Albus knew this boy would be nothing but trouble, in more than one way.

He sighed exaggeratedly. "Potter, what do we do with you? You look harmless enough, but so did your father. And look what he did to our honour? You think it is easy for us to walk down the street and have people whisper 'look at them, the traitors, Slytherins'? You think it doesn't hurt us, these pokes and jibes?"

There was a silence, in which Albus only heard his own heart beating.

"And now, you, being your fathers' son come to Slytherin, and there goes what's left of our dignity. You are worth nothing!" he spat, "nothing at all! You, spineless worm! You have endured nothing, nothing at all, no pain, no tears, no blood… You are not Slytherin, you do not have what it takes to be Slytherin, and you do not deserve to be Slytherin." The emotions on Scorpius' face were running wild, and somehow Albus sort-of understood what he was saying…

Without any warning, Scorpius threw a punch at Albus, and a sudden blinding pain in his nose told him he'd near broken something…

It was a relief when the intense persona of Scorpius left the room, followed by his emotions and anger and hate and confusion. Ah poor naïve Albus. Little did he know that was just the beginning.

Yo Yo ppl! I'm baack!!

Here's the next one. I expect 2 reviews. Or no updates. I swear. :D

Love,

Lady Merlin


	5. Comfort or Something like it

Scene 5; Comfort or something like it

Fine. Seeing as no one intends to review, I shall attempt to give incentive. Read and review!!

Scene 5; Comfort or something like it

_Dear Albus,_

_You won't believe the condition here at home. It's terrifying. Your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are considering taking some time apart, because Ron almost had a heart attack when he found out you were in Slytherin, and tried to get me and your mother to come there and rip the hat to shreds, while your Aunt thinks she knows why you were put in Slytherin, and couldn't be more proud of you. _

_Your brother, I'm sure you know, is furious. He's under the impression that you've been taken over by that Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Rose is sure that you're being bullied. She says you're bruised all over, have bad eye-bags and Neville and Penelope agree. They, unlike James, are unconcerned about the status and politics, and more worried about your wellbeing, which seems to be going down the drain. Tell me, have you even spoken to James recently? _

_Al, listen, me and your mother don't care one whit which house you're in. Not one. We want you to know that we will support you as long as you live, and we will always love you._

_We know this is a tricky situation and we want you remember who you can approach for help. You can always go to Professor McGonagall who wouldn't let you come to any harm, then you have Professors Clearwater and Longbottom, and even your house head, Professor Blaise Zabini, who will know better than anybody what you're going through. Don't be scared of him, even though he looks aloof. He's good friends with your Aunt Hermione. And even though your brother is behaving badly, blood is thicker than water, and he will always help, along with Teddy, Rose, and everyone else. And I know that it will be difficult for you to talk to your friends, so you can always go to the portraits of your uncle Fred, Remus and Tonks, and Sirius, who was in exactly the same situation worse than you, because we will never disown you. _

_I'm sorry that we've thrust you into a political swamp and gotten you into this mess, but the only reason I tell you this is because I know you're much more mature than all your friends, and some of your family members. If it had been James in your place, I'd have come over and pulled him out, but I know that you can handle this, you're so capable and intelligent, but you must always tell me if it is too much, or if there's iffy-y stuff going on. _

_I don't care what happens. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. And Albus. I love you. We all do. _

_Good Luck. _

_Love, your father._

R&R!!

Love,

Lady Merlin


	6. Retaliation

Scene 6; Retaliation

Scene 6; Retaliation 

Three and a half months into school, Albus had been beaten almost everyday. Nothing major like being permanently damaged, but Albus was tired.

It was beginning to show through the façade of indifference he put up every-day, and one day, he realised he was becoming more Slytherin by the day. The worst was the beatings. And for a period of time, he felt as though he deserved it for intruding into this tight knit family but then he realised that he didn't. And that's when something changed.

That night, he knew it was customary for Scorpius to corner him some time before midnight. He was ready.

As Scorpius approached, he stood up, and Malfoy looked bemused. "Polite to stand in the presence of nobility, isn't it, Potter?" But before he could set loose his goons on Albus, Albus had swung out his fist, and even with his eyes closed, the sickening crunch told him that he had hit his target. He peeked open his eyes, and there was silence, as Malfoy covered his nose, no doubt to stop the bleeding. His goons looked _stunned_. That was the only word for it.

Despite their momentary confusion at the new occurrence, they approached slowly, intending to pummel him.

Malfoy put up his hand, and they stopped in their tracks. He stood up, a good inch taller than Albus, and to everyone's shock, offered his hand. Seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes, Albus took it. "Welcome, Al, to Slytherin." Albus was surprised that Scorpius remembered his name, but was even more surprised about the occurrences of the past thirty seconds.

_Pause. _

"What just happened?" he asked.

Scorpius chuckled. "I think I could grow to like you Al."

Read and review darlings, I'm updating so fast….

Love,

Lady Merlin


	7. Shock and Horror

Scene 7; Shock and Horror

Scene 7; Shock and Horror

The next morning, Albus was dragged out of bed by a freak force of nature known as a chirpy Scorpius, down to breakfast.

Approximately 10 minutes before James and his gang entered.

James had so far been there, pledging support should someone make advances, but for the sake of the family name. To see his brother, Albus, sitting beside Malfoy, going so far as to chat with him (Scorpius was executing the Spanish Inquisition on Albus in an attempt to find out everything about him) was too much to bear. How could he?!

James knew for a matter of fact that Scorpius had been pummeling his brother everyday for the whole school year so far. He didn't know what was going on. His brother had turned. It was over.


	8. Considering

Scene 8; Considering

Scene 8; Considering

Albus quietly considered his life. As the years had passed, he had grown closer and closer to Scorpius, and further and further from his brother and the other Gryffindors, yet he felt little loss. He knew his parents would be by his side the whole way, and his brother wouldn't and it made no difference to him. The only problem was this; his attraction towards Scorpius.

At first, Scorpius' personality had trapped him. It was magnetic, and he knew it. He was able to make someone hate him, but still follow him like a love-sick puppy, if for nothing more than finding out about him. He had that kind of mystery behind him, something that made you watch carefully and think twice, but every-time your doubts would be dispelled by his smooth manner and casually confident assurances. Then it had been his—as much as it disturbed him to say it—physique. He desperately wanted Scorpius' delicately tapered waist and height. Along with his facial features and hair, but he had attributed it to knowing that girls were crazy over Scorpius, only in their fourth year.

But now…

He had to consider their relationship. He didn't know what they were, exactly. He would have said friends, but they were more. Scorpius was his protector in every sense of the term. Scorpius acted like Al was fragile and delicate in a very nasty way, but despite his bitching over it, he took the best care, and Al had no doubt, would step in front of a speeding bullet. He was eternally asking if he'd eaten enough or was warm enough or if he had had enough sleep. Al couldn't help but be touched. On the other side, Al was the one who stood up for the Slytherins in all cases. He could honestly say that he was somewhat popular amongst the Slytherin now, partly for his post as defender of Slytherin and partly for his closeness with Scorpius. People outside Slytherin actually took him seriously because he was still considered Gryffindor, which made the Slytherin like him, and the others like Slytherin.

It was some sort of partnership, only not business. Like, brothers. Who made up for the others' shortcomings. He couldn't explain.

They were best friends.

But if they were best friends and brothers, why did he feel that he loved Scorpius?


	9. Late Nights

Scene 9; Late Nights

Scene 9; Late Nights

"Hey Albus. You okay?" Scorpius asked, gently late at night in their dorm. Due to a large number of donations from Slytherin Families, there was a limit of two people per dorm.

Al sighed. "Yeah."

Scorpius pushed himself out of bed and fumbled over to Albus' bed. It was dark and warm. He pulled off his sweater and sat down beside Albus. Al on the other hand was fully dressed and under a few blankets.

"Are you crazy?" Scorpius asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm trying to sweat myself to death."

"Ah, I see. It doesn't work you know."

"Why the hell not? I happen to know for a matter of fact that the Japanese and the Nazi—"

"Because I won't let you."


	10. Knees

Scene 10; Knees

Scene 10; Knees 

Al generally sat across of Scorpius, so he could see his face and talk to him, but one day due to their unusual lateness, there was a lack of opposing seats, and Al was forced into a seat beside Scorpius. He didn't enjoy it much at first, because he got a nick in his neck. But then, accidentally, his knee rested against Scorpius' for a bit, and in the chilly hall he felt warmth flush through his body.

He blushed pink.

Scorpius observed through the corner of his eye, and wondered.

But Al never sat across Scorpius again.

Author's Note: Not exactly as planned, but oh well.

REVIEW!!

Love,

Lady Merlin


	11. Confessions and Op Finding James

Scene 11; Confessions and Operation: Finding James

Scene 11; Confessions and Operation: Finding James

It was a Saturday morning and the clouds had just about scared everyone enough to keep them indoors. Except one. Albus had found himself a warm-ish patch of stone on the roof of the hall. As he lay there staring at the sky, he found peace, not thinking of his problems for once.

Meanwhile, Scorpius had woken to an empty room. He was worried. Al had been distant lately. They had become best friends and there was nothing between them. Inseparable, they ruled the school. But now, he knew something was wrong. Albus was acting all moody and depressed, and didn't look him in the eye. He had no idea where to find Al. There was only one thing to do. Find James.

James could generally be found where there was the highest concentration of the female species. In the hall. It really wasn't that hard to find him.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"We need to speak."

"About?"

"Private."

"I see." And James followed him to a small corridor off the hall.

"I'm… concerned."

"I see. And I should care why?"

"Because I'm concerned about your brother."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He seems a little moody and off, and I can't bloody find him."

"What? Shit. How many enemies does he have?"

"No you idiot. I think he's depressed. Lend me your map."

"Who told you about the map?"

To this Scorpius had no conceivable reply except a quirk of the eyebrow.

"Al. How dare he, reveal family secrets!" James had a crazy look in his eye.

"Nothing stays hidden between us."

"Oh? And you read his mind I presume."

"He tells me. Just lend me the damn map for ten seconds."

James couldn't say no to the sincerity in Scorpius' eyes. The map was borrowed and returned, and before James could blink, Scorpius was gone.

Albus, meanwhile, was so pre-occupied with the strange shapes in the clouds that he didn't hear the door open. When a faint shadow cast over him, he knew it was Scorpius, partly because of the shape and partly because of the fact that only Scorpius would ever find him.

"Yo."

"Hey."

Al hated himself for the fact that the mere presence of Scorpius made him feel all warm and comfortable. It was bloody despicable.

"So."

"So." Al sighed deeply.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah."

-silence-

"Are you going to tell me?"

-silence-

"I take that as a no."

-silence-

This whole conversation was going on in quiet muted voices. Suddenly, Scorpius erupted.

"Al!" He yelled. "Listen to me. I am your brother. _I_ care for you. _You_ are a moron. You _can't _handle life on your _own_. You _have_ to tell me what is wrong, so I can listen to you, so I can_ help _you. You can't keep quiet. I thought we were brothers…" He toned down.

"That's the problem." Al whispered.

"What? What did you just say?" Scorpius asked, hurt and outraged.

"I said, '_THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" _Albus yelled, sitting up, his voice cracking with pent up emotion.

Scorpius looked stunned. "Oh. I see. You don't want to be around me? I'm… I'm sorry." He was about to turn and walk away, with the most horrible look of dejection and sorrow on his face.

Albus stood up. "What? Are you crazy? Do you think I don't want you around? You, who makes my life worth living?" Al looked away. "Wrong. Wrong, wrong, _wrong._ I would never ever, ever want you out of my life."

"Then what the hell is wrong? Al, talk to me," Scorpius said, intensely, walking up close to Al, like it was some sort of challenge, his chest and face barely two inches away from Al's own. He gazed into Albus' poison green eyes, and felt them gaze back into his.

There was a moment of stillness, utter and absolute silence as they stared.

Suddenly Albus turned away. It was like some connection had been snapped between them, and they could now breathe.

"Albus," Scorpius said, with a warning note in his voice.

Both Scorpius and Albus were next to a waist high wall, from which there was a view of the Quidditch pitch. This is why Scorpius didn't expect it, when in one quick movement, Albus was standing in front of him, so close that he was leaning backwards. Albus' breath was heavy and warm. "Do you want to know why I have a problem with being your 'brother'?" he demanded. "It's because I'm," and for a moment he glanced away in frustration, "attracted to you, attracted to your every move, quirk and behavior. I can't stand it, and that's why I'm telling you to get _away _from me, NOW!" and he was gone, but not before Scorpius saw the tears gathering in his eyes, or heard him whisper those fatal words 'I love you'.

On Albus' part, he had no idea why he had done what he just did.

On Scorpius' part, there was nothing that could have stunned him more, or raised the hair on the back of his neck like this.

Author's Note: Oh dear god. This is getting harder. Anticipate the next chappie. It's the hardest yet.

Love,

Lady Merlin

P.S. 3 Reviews for an update!


	12. Discussions

Scene 12; Discussions

Scene 12; Discussions

It was several days before Scorpius could get Albus to talk to him. During this time, several rumours had circulated ranging from a tiff over a girlfriend, to more serious matters, such as positions in the inner circle of the Dark Lord. All of them were rubbish. Albus was avoiding him, plain and simple. He woke up earlier than him, and slept later then him, doubtless of how long he tried to stay awake. Scorpius knew what Albus thought like. He knew that Albus thought that he had destroyed his life, and he would value the place where he destroyed it; the roof. It was easy enough to find him; they had almost all the same lessons. The trick was to find him and catch him unawares.

Sneaking up to Albus was, surprisingly, easy enough. Scorpius wondered if he should surprise him or not. The naughty side got the better of him.

He moved up behind Albus and put his hands on Al's eyes. Al gasped.

"Guess who?" Scorpius whispered.

"Scorpius." Al's voice was faint. "Hi."

Scorpius let go, and Al turned around. In a moment of silence, the two teenagers surveyed each other.

Al saw a tall, elegant, self-reassured young man, with eyes, blue like ice chips, looking at him with the most compassionate, caring, tense and difficult-to-describe expression on his face.

Scorpius saw a young man with startling green eyes, insecure in his own body and mind, in love with what he thought was the wrong person and just so totally lost and confused that he thought his life was over.

"Al."

Al closed his eyes, as if he was cherishing the tender way in which Scorpius said his name, as if that one syllable encompassed the entire universe in it, his whole world.

"Yeah."

"You're an idiot." Al winced. The enthrall feeling of light floatiness was gone, replaced by a sharp burn.

"Shut up Scorpius. I made a mistake okay? I thought you were my best friend! I didn't know what to do! I tried to stop you from getting involved with this but nooo. You just had to get yourself involved in this mess. How can I help what I am, especially with you being the most angelic —"

Scorpius put his arm around Al's neck, and pulled him so close he couldn't breathe. He looked at him with this look of pure and complete knowing, in a sense, I know what you feel like. He was just so perfect, like an Angel drawn by an old master, in breath-taking perfection. Al couldn't help it. He kissed him. Fireworks were going off in his mind, behind his eyelids. There was a distinct taste of strawberries and chocolate. He couldn't breath.

He pulled away breathing hard, only to be swept up into an equally passionate kiss by Scorpius. His kiss was different. It was hard, and intense. There was a blazing sensation in his lips and chest, as Scorpius supported his waist and tipped him over, never once breaking contact.

It was the most amazing thing. When Scorpius kissed him, it was like everything bad just faded away, and all that existed was him and Scorpius. It was like some sort of electricity connecting them, something lifting them up high at unbelievable speeds, like a jolt separating them from reality.

And then he ran out of breath.

He pulled away, gasping out loud now. Scorpius looked just as stunned as he did. And gratified. Scorpius' arms were around his waist. There was no where else he would rather be.

Author's Note: Sorry for the awkward ending. I want to talk a bit here. As an author (I like to think of myself) I have a passion for writing what is difficult for me to write. There is no gratification in writing something that required nothing from me. The first 7 scenes came out in an hour and a half but the later scenes have been taking more and more out of me, reaching up to 3 hours per scene. I just wanted to share this experience with my readers, at the risk of sounding grand-ma-ish. This is a rare occurrence in which the story I am writing has tangled me so deep that I'm writing all of it before I publish. Actually, it's the only time, excluding one-shots. I find it very difficult to write a non-cheesy yaoi fic, and I'm actually quiet proud of this one, but it's tearing the heart-and-soul outta me; I can't sleep, eat, drink, or even travel on the bus without thinking about it, I'm that hooked. I just want to share this experience because while my eyebags are getting larger and I'm missing my bus stop more often, I have had a thoroughly enjoyable experience, and I just wanted to apologize for some awkwardness, because stories are supposed to flow, and I just can't figure out how to translate from the people in my head onto paper. So thanks.

Love,

Lady Merlin

P.S. 5 reviews for an update!

P.P.S. the kiss has been rewritten to something that happened in real life, to a friend of mine. I hope it flows with the original. Comment please.


	13. Dropping Eaves

as an-I'm-begging-for-forgiveness-gift

Scene 13; Dropping Eaves

Lily Potter shut the door behind her as she ran from the tower which lead to the roof. She couldn't think until she reached her quiet dorm, to reflect on what she'd seen. Her heart beating wildly, she tried to understand what it meant, to see Al kissing Scorpius, but could only see one thing; she had intruded into something deep, deeper than she could handle. But she couldn't possibly tell dad, could she?

Author's Note: Hey. Sorry for this little dampener, but that's life, 'eh?

Love,

Lady Merlin

P.S. 2 reviews for an update!

P.P.S. next chappie is sweet/confusing. Look forward to it!!


	14. For Always

Scene 14; For Always

"Al?"

"Yeah."

"You know we'll have to tell them someday, right?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe it's been 2 years." Al grinned.

"Well. Seeing as our parents have become somewhat like friends, and we're visiting each other for Christmas dinner, we should tell them then."

"Yeah. Who're you going to tell, your mom or your dad?"

"Dad," Scorpius said.

"Same here," Al said, feeling a sick swish of his stomach as he said it.

Scorpius seemed to sense it. "Hey. Hey. Don't be worried. What's the worst that could happen?"

"They'll disown us and we'll become laughing stocks, living out the rest our days in a small hut in the alps?" Al said, a tremor apparent in his voice.

Scorpius chuckled. "Big whoop. We'll have each other, for always."

"I'm glad. I love you Scorpius." Al said quietly.

Scorpius looked slightly stunned, but in a happy way. "I love you too Al."

Lily couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe a single second of it. Her brother?

She should tell James. He would know what to do. But looking at her brother's face, she knew he had never been more sincere than now, and never meant those three words as much as he did now. It was his life, and therefore his choice, right?

Author's note: Not happy with this one. Really not happy at all. It's supposed to be tenser. It sounds tight, but not tense, and conveys none of the emotion I think that they should feel, and more, because I feel it when I think about it. If you get what I'm saying.


	15. Attacked

Scene 15; Attacks

Scorpius was pushed out of bed by a frantic Lily. "Malfoy! Wake up!" she called him, poking him with a stick.

Scorpius mumbled something and rolled over. Lily gave up using the stick and shook him awake. Scorpius woke with a start and rubbed sleep out of his eyes, only to see a Lily in an almost see-through nightgown. He blinked once or twice. "Wow. weird dreams..." he mumbled.

"You're not dreaming! Get up idiot!"

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, wondering why an indecent girl, Al's sister, was in the Slytherin Boys' dorm, at approximately one in the morning... He asked so.

"It's Al." Lily said, and was stunned to see Scorpius jump out of bed, no traces of previous sleepiness left.

"What happened?" he asked in a low, tense voice.

"He was in the forest, looking for something for his potions. He got attacked. He's in the Hospital wing," but by the time she'd finished speaking, he'd dragged her out and they were rushing through the corridors.

"Why does he always do this? Why can't he wake me up? We share a dorm for god's sake. Why does he have these pathetic ideas which he sees as brilliant and—" Scorpius ranted under his breath, before being cut off by Lily.

"Malfoy, are you gay?" Scorpius blinked but didn't halt.

"I'd prefer to not answer that question..." he said, quietly.

"I saw you, with Al. In the tower." Lily stated simply, in her yet-childish voice, so that Scorpius found it difficult to believe that she could understand as she did. He knew she did when he looked into her eyes.

"I love him," he stated. He felt sick. He couldn't believe he was saying this.

Lily sighed. So. Her brother was gay. What else could go wrong? And then a small part of her said, 'was it really wrong?'

But by then they had reached the hospital wing. Harry and Ginny were there, accompanied by James, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the family. It was an understatement to say that the Hospital wing was crowded.

There was silence as Scorpius entered. Unnatural silence. Ron bristled. Hermione restrained him. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," was all he said, before retreating to a corner and attempting to be unnoticeable. He, of course, failed. He could feel multitudes of gazes on him, and he wondered, feeling conscious about his old grey shirt, why he hadn't thought to dress better as he tried to look somewhere where he wouldn't see a person.

Harry sighed. "Scorpius, come here." Scorpius looked up, surprised that they knew his name. He noticed that the only one who didn't look unnerved or uncomfortable was Harry. Even his wife looked twitchy. "You wanna see Al?"

"Yeah," Scorpius choked out. "He's an idiot. He should have woken me up. I'd have helped him," he said quietly, to Harry and Harry alone, as Hermione tried to ease the mood by starting up conversation again.

"You'd have followed him into the forest alone?" Harry asked.

Scorpius looked at him questioningly, before understanding he didn't believe it. "Of course Mr. Potter, unconditionally."

Harry sighed. "Well, we're glad to have you around. Glad to see someone whose such good friends with Al."

Scorpius kind-of understood. "Oh, and by the way, sir, my dad says if you need anything, just Owl."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Thank you…"

Author's Note: this used to be the last chappie, like chappie no. 20+ but then I decided to involve the Potters seeing the depth of their relationship first, so. yeah. :D Review! 4 reviews to an update!

Love,

Lady Merlin.


End file.
